Hope in the Archives of Past
by Strifer
Summary: After Dexter is killed in a lab explosion, Dee Dee must find a way to prevent it. My first fic
1. Default Chapter

Hope In The Arcivies Of Past  
  
Chapter one: Time's End  
  
(Flashback, one week before)  
  
  
"Dexter, I don't think that your caculations are correct."  
"Oh, give it a rest Computer, we have been over the formula over twenty different times! Nothing will go wrong."  
Dexter sits at his desk, going over yet another different experiment that may be important to the world. He is drested in his usual clothing, the white lab coat, black boots, and purple gloves. He is now at the age of twelve, and slightly taller than what he had been before. Now with age, he has become more deepened in his work.  
" I still believe that something is wrong with the chemicals."  
" Silence, I will prove to you that they are perfect." says Dexter as he mixs them from the other side of the protective barrier. But, when he add the chemicals together, they started to combust! The explosion ripped straight through the barrier and at Dexter.  
"But how can this be, the calculations were perfect." squeeked Dexter, frozen with fear, as the ball of light exspanded towards him, and surronded him. His scream was heard almost through the entire city.  
  
  
  
  
(Present time, funeral)  
  
  
It was strormy on that day, and it perfectly macthed the feel of the cemetary. The entire family, had gathered on that day. Dee Dee stood quietly, trying to hold back her tears. She is now at the age of fifteen, and has given up such things as buging her brother in his lab, but not like she could do it now. Her mother and father sat crying softly, watching as they lowered Dexter's body into his grave. Dee Dee and the family had found Dexter's body lieing in one of the old parts of the lab, with burned clothes and wounds. Over half of the lab had been destroyed in the explosion, but it didn't really matter now. The lab had been closed off after the police had come in to investigate what had caused the explosion, but had failed to find the reason. They had then got a the funeral ready soon after...  
*  
After the funeral, Dee Dee went up to her room, and fell on the bed. She then cryed to herself...  
"Why Dexter? Why did you have to go for and die, WHY?" she whined to herself.  
"I wish I could have been there, been there to save you! Why, why? How could i have saved you though, you would have just said that I was stupid and waved me off." Dee De laughted to herself, but even this didn't help her mood.  
"I wish that there was a way to save you, but-" Dee Dee sudenly sat up.  
"Thats it! Why didn't I think of this before! Yes, there can still be a way!" Dee Dee then darted out of the room, towards Dexter's lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dee Dee had an idea...  
  
  
  
  
Ooohhh, a cliffhanger, god I love thoughs. Please review for my story, and if they are good, then I will get the next chapter up. One thing, please no flaming, this is my first fic, so please I beg you. 


	2. An Idea

Chapter two,  
An Idea  
  
  
  
'Vizzz waar' were the sounds heard by Dee Dee as the hidden entrance to the lab slowly opened it's self. The door had not been damaged in the explosion, so Dee Dee didn't have to use any of the other entrances. When the door had finaly gotten fully open, Dee Dee looked abone a sight that see had not seen in over a week, the damaged lab. She walked slowly over to the computer, Dexter's pride and joy in life. Dee Dee walked up to the keybourd.   
"If I'm correct, then-" Dee Dee puched in a few buttons that she had seen Dexter do over a thousand different times. Suddenly the computer whriled to life. "YES! The computer wasn't damaged to bad in then explosion, so that means that there is still a way!" Exclaimed Dee Dee.  
"Hello Dee Dee, what are you doing in the lab?" asked the Computer  
"Computer, I need your help. I need to know something."  
"What is it?"  
" I need to know that in the explosion, was the time machine damaged?"  
"No Dee Dee, but why do you want to know that?"  
" YES! That means my plan might just work!"  
" What is this that you are planing to do?"  
" My plan is to go back in time, and save Dexter!"  
" That is a great idea, but there is a problem. Its that when you go back into time, you cannot risk running into yourself, or you may destory the entire galaxy!"  
Ok, thanks. Can you now start the time machine?"  
At her remark, the computer started the time machine. Dee Dee steped into the time machine, and was instantly transported. Everything was a blurr, and she couldn't make anything out. When Dee Dee could see, She was back in the lab, and everyting was normal. Nothing was damaged. She was back in the past, her idea had worked!   
  
  
  
Sudenly, she saw someone creeping around the lab...  
  
  
  
Yet another cliffhanger. Please R&R my story. I really need some reviews to see if people want me to keep writing the story. 


	3. End

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, but here is the next chapter.  
As Dee Dee sat there watching the dark figure sneaking around the lab, she had only one idea about who it could be.  
"Mandark!" she growled to herself, and snuck up behind the him.  
  
"Aragh!" She yelled as she jumped him.  
  
Mandark barly had enough time to turn around to see a very pissed off Dee Dee jumping straight at him. She takled him and they both fell to the ground. Dee Dee pinned him down and started to backhand him to the face over and over again. She finally got jump a kicked him in the stomach, making Mandark grunt in pain. " What the hell do you think you are going, huh? Do you know what you are going to do?" She questioned him.  
  
" Its none of your buiness!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dee Dee said and then kicked him in the gut, and chased him out of the lab.  
  
She suddenly heard a noise from behind, and realized that it was Dexter, she ran into the time machine and went back to her time.  
  
.....  
....  
  
Dee Dee arived in the present lab, and found that it was not destroyed! She ran from the time machine in search of Dexter. She found him at his normal place, working on a machine. "Dexter!" she srceam and ran to hug her startled brother, " I'm so happy to see you!'  
  
"Well, thats nice and all, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
" WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"  
end 


End file.
